His Greatest Weakness
by MidnightTipToe
Summary: The Doctor decides to take Donna to an planet he knows she will love, but what he forgets is just what happen there many many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Title: His greatest weakness

Disclaimer: Don't own anything BBC does if I did well let's not get into that  
Rating:T  
Characters/Pairings: Doctor/Donna  
Warnings: Fluff and Over done themes, Maybe some OOCness Summary: The Doctor decides to take Donna to an planet he knew she would enjoy love but what he forgets is just what happen there so many years ago.

First time posting and kind of scared :) I tried to take out all the mistakes and make it as good as possible I like it probably because I wrote it :)

As the Doctor and Donna exit the Tardis they are greeted by a surprising site. In front of them are a vast array of colours from shop booths to creatures of distinct races. The noise of the village combined with the alluring teal colored sky creates a calmness that surrounds them completely. Whether it's the atmosphere or just that the Doctor wants to fine an excuse to touch her, he reaches down to grab Donnas hand as he began to feel Donnas smooth fingers intertwine with his she starts to speak "This is lovely" she says looking up at him as he watches her absorb the sights. "Is it not" the Doctor says with a grin "when you told me you wanted to go somewhere special I thought what better place than this". He realizes that they are still standing in front of the Tardis, so he gives Donnas hand a gentle tug to walk over to a sale booth that looks like it is selling hats.

"What is this place anyway;" Donna questions "it looks like we're the only humans here well things that look like humans anyway" she gives the Doctor a smile. The Doctor lets go of Donnas hand to grab a floppy yellow hat and sets it on Donnas head taping the bill slightly grinning at her hearing her laugh softly, before he looks around noticing that Donnas statement is correct turning back to her he sees a worried look on her face he places a hand on her forearm" nothing to worry about all walks of alien and non alien life form here were are good" he smiles at her as he sees her smile back at him. "So" placing his hands on her shoulders turning her towards the mirror in front of her. "What do you think". He watches her nose scrunch up and he moves to stand behind her leaning down and rests his chin on top of her hat covered head a content look on his face. "I think it looks cute" the Doctor states looking at her threw the mirror and catches her eyes staring back at him she speaks "cute you are kidding me...shove off "she lifts her arms behind her head still looking at him though the mirror and places both of her hands on either side of his face smiling at him though the mirror she roughly pushes her back into his hunch form causing him to fall but not before the Doctor wraps his arms around her waist causing her to fall along with him.

The Doctor kept his arms around as she falls between his legs as he sat up she lean back trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard "you are so going to pay for that" Donna says turning her body half way around to look at him her hat falling in her face she reaches up for it and places it on top of his head. Laughing to herself while turning her body fully around kneeling into him Donna smiled softly at him questioning his silence "are you alright did I hurt you "she reaches out to touch his side. The Doctor catches her hand as his arms gently fall off her sides and takes of the hat off with his other hand, looking Donna in the eyes and tells her in an assertive tone "Donna we need to get up"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: His greatest weakness  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything BBC does if I did well let's not get into that  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Doctor/Donna  
Warnings: Suspense!  
Summary: The Doctor decides to take Donna to an planet he knew she would love but what he forgets is just what happen there so many years ago.  
Also a thank you to my wonderful beta thenoblethang, she did an amazing job :D

Donna's smile falls as she notices the Doctor's worried look and stands up offering him her hand.

As she helps him up she hears how the town has gone silent, not a species in sight. Then she feels air between her fingers where the Doctor's hand had just been.

Turning to face him she is confronted with empty space, that he is no were to be seen.

_This doesn't make any sense. He was standing right beside me not ten seconds ago, how the hell could he have disappeared so fast? Come on, Donna, this is the Doctor we are talking about here, _she told herself.

_So where did he go?_ Donna's thoughts finally caught up with her, the sinking realization that the Doctor had vanished set in.

She begins looking around were she is standing, looking for a clue as to what might have happened. The Doctor would never leave her behind, not on purpose anyways, alone in a foreign town which was just full of aliens not a minute ago. So someone must has taken him, and she was going to find out who.

Donna wants to shout his name and yell down the empty alleyways looking for him, but she knows that would only draw attention to herself even if there is no life around. She can sense someone is watching.

Was it all a game? Was it a setup for the Doctor? Why would there be a planet full of life one minute and then emptiness the next, just the cold air blowing against her skin to keep her company, and why just take him? Why would they leave her out here to fend for herself? Maybe this whole thing was a ploy to capture him, fake people, fake shops, fake..._stop it!_ She told herself, she did not want to think about what could be happening to him.

Donna remembered seeing a large building down the road. She figured it would be the best place to start, somewhere they could hide him.  
She will find him and then she will find the person who took him. That, she told herself, was a promise.

The Doctor feels cold slate press up against his face, groaning as he moves to stand, trying to comprehend where he's at.

The last thing he remembers is Donna, how they had fallen together, how soft and warm she felt leaning back against him. How his arms felt wrap around her, hearing her laughter. Snapping out of his daydream he realizes that she is not here with him, his eyes widened.

_Donna!_ he thinks frantically.

He is in a cell and looks around, running to the bars, ignoring the blinding headache that is coming on.  
Grabbing a hold of them he yells Donna's name over and over calling to her desperately asking if she can hear him.

He watches as a man he presumes is a guard walk towards him. The Doctor continues to speak directing his voice at the man before him, with venom lacing his speech he talks at a dangerously low tone.

"Where is she? Where is my friend, what have you done with her? I promise you if you hurt-" he was cut off by the man in black.

"Calm down, Doctor," his voice is patronizing, "your pretty little ginger isn't locked up like you, we have other plans for her."

The Doctor sees his smirk, his smug face leering at him and thinks the worst. "I swear if you touch her I will-" the Doctor says, clenching his fists but only to be cut off again

"Will what? Sonic me, send the TARDIS on me? Tsk tsk, Doctor, you should be happy we haven't kill her yet."

The Doctor did not think he could get any angrier, but before he could say anything else the guard grabs him through the bars his face inches from the Doctors among the cold metal.

"Now you listen to me. You think you can fight back? You're dead wrong!"

He pushes him back and opens the door to the cell grabbing the Doctor roughly by the arm and walks him over to the bed.

Telling him to lay down on his back, he brings up the Doctors arms handcuffing them above his head.

Giving the Doctor one last look, the guard begins to walk out, but not before taking out a remote from his coat pocket and pointing it at the concrete wall across from him.

Sitting on the bed, back against the headboard he watches as the man walks out, he pulls on his cuffs leaning his head back examining them, to see if he could find a way out.

But considering that he does not have his sonic and both of his hands are cuffed to the post above him, escaping really was not an option at the moment. A low clicking noise startles him out of his thoughts and he begins to see a television monitor appear across from him through the concrete as if it were passing through water.

Confusion runs through him as he stares at the screen in question. Sitting here waiting for something to happen leaves him feeling helpless, something he did not feel often.

The Doctor does not know what to do. If Donna were here, she might have an idea, maybe search his pockets finding something that could pick the lock on the handcuffs or find a way to trick the guards. But she was not and that thought scared him. He doesn't know where she was or what they were doing to her.

He thinks about what the man had said before about having other plans for her.

Where was she? Was she looking for him? What would happen if she could not find him? Would the TARDIS just stay here, leaving Donna all alone since the TARDIS could sense him, or would she take her home? That is how he always imagined it. He supposed him dying or what not, would have the TARDIS take Donna back to earth, back to her mother, to Wilf , to a life before him.

He wants to scream and shout, to throw a tantrum like he did when he was just a child those hundreds of years ago. As he thinks of where Donna is, he gets his answer as he looks up at the screen in front of him and sees his companion. She's walking towards a tall building.

They do not have her, he realizes, the thought filling him with relief. But that soon turns into dread when another realization comes to mind.

They know where she is. Since he can see her on the screen, that means they could as well. Then why...

_No, no, no, no, Donna, no!_ the Doctor's panic whispers echoes in his mind calling for her screaming, praying that she could her him.

Except she does not, all he sees as he watches her is the face of a worried woman, a women who would do anything to find him. He does not know when they began to look for her or if they had already. And he did not know if he could handle watching it and doing nothing.


End file.
